To Fall from the Sky
by Starfool
Summary: When Cain saved Sora Hashiba, he was not expecting Delilah to be involved.  Teen for now, SoraxSunao *Retitled*
1. Carriages and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisho or Godchild, or I would most likely not be writing this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Carriages and Nightmares<p>

The whole fiasco began when a blue-haired figure suddenly leaped from an exploding carriage and crashed into Earl Cain Christopher Hargreaves.

It was during one of those rare carriage rides where Cain actually had some quiet time to think about how he could defeat his father and his criminal organization Delilah. However all he had were rumors and vague ideas, and neither helped anyone destroy an evil organization. His only lead was the Baraba Company, which had bought two properties he knew Delilah had been interested in. This did not guarantee the company itself was related to the organization. It simply made it an extremely good possibility.

"Are you worried, Lord Cain?" Riff had asked several seconds before the impending disruption neither knew was about to occur.

Cain had snorted. "Crehador will get the information for me. I just have to wait a week."

That was when a blast ripped through their conversation. Within seconds, Cain threw open the door only for someone to slam into him. The earl and an unknown man crashed into the far side of the carriage, with Cain pinned underneath the other. The overwhelming weight was gone as quickly as it had come though, and Cain blinked several times to clear the stars from his eyes.

Riff was besides him in an instant. "Are you alright, Lord Cain?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Riff," Cain snapped, sitting up. He saw that his would-be attacker was tall with spiky blue hair and did not look much older than him. His grey suit was singed and blood dripped from various places where the flying glass and metal had caught the teen. Distrust and worry seemed to roll off the young man in waves, his blue eyes narrowed at what had once been a carriage. He glanced at something in his hand, before stuffing it unceremoniously into a pocket. Then quite suddenly, his eyes went wide, and closed as he collapsed into a heap.

"Riff! Tell the driver to head to a hospital!" Cain scrambled to the boy's side to check his pulse. He then searched the other's pockets for some form of identification as Riff stuck his head out to inform the driver of their new destination. Inside the blue haired teen's wallet were his passport, several important looking documents and a picture of three little boys. Cain ignored everything but the passport. _Sora Hashiba_, he read, and then skimmed the other documents. _So he's_ _brother of the Japanese Delegate Shinichirou Minato_.

The carriage finally began to pick up speed as the driver attempted to maneuver through the crowded London streets. Riff returned his focus to his master to find Cain staring at the picture. "Lord Cain?"

Cain's head snapped up. "Riff, as soon as we get there, call the Japanese Embassy and tell them one Sora Hashiba was in a carriage accident and is being hospitalized." He then returned his curious gaze to the picture, before restoring it to its place in the wallet.

"Yes, Lord Cain."

Upon their arrival at the hospital, Cain secured a room for the unconscious boy while Riff contacted the Embassy. He was told that Sora's brother would be there within the hour, and it would be most appreciated if he could wait until he arrived. Cain complied, more because the boy had caught his interest than out of obligation. Few people would attack the relative of a delegate, but he could think of one organization that would do so if it fit into their plans.

The first to arrive to see Sora was not actually his brother. A slender brunette with shoulder-length hair and blue-grey eyes introduced himself as Kai Nanami, Shinichirou's manservant. Cain was startled to realize that if he hadn't known Nanami was a man, he would have thought he was a woman dressed in a suit. The bulter's green-eyed companion with knee-length blond hair was Matsuri Honjou, a classmate and friend of Sora's. They had come to keep an eye on things until Shinichirou could arrive. Cain introduced himself and Riff, eyeing the blonde for a moment. They sat besides the unconscious boy's bed, just in case he woke up.

"Is it all right if I tell you what happened instead of waiting?" Cain inquired. "My little sister will be worried if I get home late."

The brunette nodded with a smile. "Of course, that would be fine."

Cain recounted what had happened down to every last detail, knowing from past experience that although a simple "He crashed into my carriage after his exploded" might sum everything up nicely, it didn't help anyone find a culprit.

"Did you see what was in his hand?" Nanami asked, blue eyes growing worried. Cain replied with a shake of his head. He had been more concerned with getting the boy to a hospital.

"All I found was his wallet, a picture, and his passport when I was looking for identification of some sort," he admitted.

"A picture?" Matsuri's green eyes peered at him with a mixture of curiosity and intelligence. "Of what?"

"Three boys. " Cain replied nonchalantly. "It's in his wallet if you want to see it."

As Matsuri rummaged through his friend's pockets, a black-haired, grey-eyed man Cain assumed was Shinichirou appeared in the doorway.

"Nanami, how is he?" the man asked, worry slithering in the back of his dark eyes.

The brunette gave him a warm smile. "He'll be just fine. None of those wounds are particularly bad, so he just needs some rest. He should wake up in a few hours, and be able to go home."

Shinichirou breathed a sigh of relief. His grey eyes then landed on Cain. "You're the one who brought him in, right? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I have already explained everything in detail to your manservant," was the smooth reply. "To put it shortly, Sora jumped into my carriage as his exploded. I honestly do not know much more than that."

Shinichirou narrowed his eyes slightly, but seemed to accept his answer. "In any case, thank you for helping Sora. Allow us to make this up to you once Sora is awake so that he can thank you properly."

Cain nodded, and stood. "Riff, get a carriage. Merry will be worried if we don't head home soon." He turned back to the delegate as Riff bowed and left. "I do hope you find the source of the problem soon. It would do no one good if a delegate, or his brother, turned up dead." On that note, Cain turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p>"I what?" Sora Hashiba couldn't believe what he was hearing.<p>

Nanami sighed, and repeated himself for the fifth time. "Your carriage exploded and you crashed into Earl Hargreaves."

Sora could only sit there, bug-eyed and flabbergasted. He was covered with burns and cuts, had two broken ribs, and no idea as to how it had happened. The only explanation he received was Nanami's, in light of which, he figured he most certainly should be dead.

"Do you really not remember anything Sora-kun?" Matsuri asked from his seat besides Nanami.

"If I did, I would have said so," he snapped. It's not every day a person wakes up in the hospital to find he's been unconscious for two days and after a mishap that should have killed him. What kind of person forgets leaping from an exploding carriage anyway? Only an idiot like him, Sora supposed.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell." Matsuri held his hands up in mock defeat, the smile on his face way too innocent to be believable. "Besides, you have to hurry up and get better! I thought up the best idea…"

"Oh no Matsuri, I'm not doing it. No way."

"Aw, but Sora-kun, I haven't even explained it to you yet."

"You don't need to. My answer is no."

Nanami's face relaxed as he watched Matsuri successfully rope Sora into some crazy new scheme of his. He stood softly and left the room to make arrangements for picking up Sora the next day.

"Oh fine Matsuri. I'll do it, but just this once. And after I get out of the hospital."

Matsuri laughed. "Isn't that what you always say?"

"Oh shut up," Sora grumbled, turning his glare to the window. The streets outside were painted with a golden yellow and dusky blue. The sun was setting somewhere to his left, and out of his line of vision. A fair number of people still scurried about; each determined to do some last minute task before heading home for the night. It was at times like these when he felt a vague longing for the cherry trees of Japan. Other than being one of the few things he remembered about his homeland, he didn't see how anyone could relax with all the noise and bustle created on the streets.

However, any silence never lasted long with Matsuri around. After a few minutes of probing Sora with his bright green eyes, he asked, "You still don't remember your childhood, right?"

Sora frowned and looked back at his blonde classmate. He had first met him here in London, but Matsuri claimed to be a childhood friend of his, which both Nanami and Shinichirou confirmed. "If I did, you'd be the first to know, next to Nii-chan and Nanami-chan."

"Well then, why do you have a picture of Nao-kun and I in your wallet?"

The blue-haired teen blinked several times. "Who's Nao-kun?"

Matsuri sighed. "You have a picture of three little boys in your wallet, one with blue hair, one with pink, and one blonde. It's the only picture you have in your wallet."

He blinked again before a light bulb flashed into life over Sora's mess of blue spikes. "Oh, that picture. Wait, so the pink-haired one's name is Nao?"

"Yes, Sora-kun. We use to-" He was interrupted when Nanami opened the door.

"Everything's been arranged, Sora. Shinichirou and I will pick you up tomorrow. Matsuri-chan, we have to leave now."

"Ah, alright, Nanami-san. I'll see you tomorrow, Sora-kun!" The blonde flashed Sora his trademark blinding smile. The injured teen wanted to question him more about this Nao-kun, but he had lost his chance to do so.

"Bye Nanami-chan, bye Masturi. See you tomorrow." They left with a smile and a wave, which he returned. The sky outside grew dark and it wasn't long until a nurse came in with his meager dinner of soup and bread. He downed it quickly, sniffling as he thought of Nanami's homemade cooking and wondering how anyone was supposed was to recover while eating such horrible food. Sora eased himself down from sitting position, trying to get comfortable enough to catch some sleep. Tomorrow, he would be snug in his own bed, but he could deal with this one for one more night. He stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering from his misfortune at being here in the hospital where they couldn't serve proper meals, to the carriage incident involving an explosion that he couldn't remember, to the pink haired boy Matsuri called Nao-kun that he also couldn't remember, which somehow led his thoughts back to the hospital. So his mind drifted in circles, never coming to any new conclusions and never deviating from this pattern.

Sora never knew when he fell asleep. The shadowed ceiling simply began to morph into a cold hallway, a faint red light slowly pooling from a barred window behind him. His bare feet made almost no noise as he sprinted down the long corridor, panting. Someone was whimpering, he realized, and that someone wasn't him. He was holding their hand tightly, but he couldn't see who they were. The only reassurance he could give the seemingly frightened figure was a gentle squeeze to the small hand in his. He didn't dare say anything. They had to be as quiet as possible, or they would be caught.

Fear danced along the edge of his mind, taunting him. He tried to push it away, if simply for the sake of the small hand he held. To disappoint this person, to let them go… No, he'd never do that.

A light flashed into his eyes, harsh and blinding after the dark corridor. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, only to realize that both hands were free. For a moment, he could only gape at them, his stomach clenching. Bile rose in his throat as panic overwhelmed him. Where was he? Where was the person that had been holding his hand?

"Kuu-chan!"

His head snapped to the side as he spun to towards the voice. He wanted to call out a name, anything to let that sad, desperate voice know he was near. But his breath caught in his throat. There was no one there. The only thing to be seen was a crumpled white gown and a blood red ribbon. He felt his blue eyes grow wide with terror, his breath coming in hysterical hiccups. His hand reached out unsteadily for someone who wasn't there. The smooth fabric brushed his fingertips, only to vanish.

"Kuu-chan!"

His eyes snapped open, a scream burning at the back of his throat. No noise came from his mouth though, and he gasped. His chest heaved as he struggled to calm down. After several minutes, the dream-inspired adrenaline rush wore off. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to his head. _What was that about?_ He wondered. That dream had been so vivid… almost like a memory…

A pit of unease remained settled in his stomach. His eyes wandered the room in an attempt to find the source of his distress. He had almost convinced himself that it was simply his imagination and a nightmare byproduct when a breeze fluttered his curtains. He froze, his blue eyes going wide. The nurse had closed his window before taking his soup away.

* * *

><p><strong>A thanks to Musical Sunrise for betaing this chapter and to irishKaoru, who offered but has been simply too busy. Please Review! :3<strong>


	2. Reaching Memories and Shadows

Chapter 2: Reaching Memories and Shadows

Sora decided he wasn't going to think about anything. The carriage incident was already old news as more explosions shook London, and the dream was tucked away into some distant corner of his mind. He could ignore all the idiots at school who gossiped, but never said anything to his face. He would visit Cain with Nanami and Shinichirou to thank him, and that would be the end of the matter. Or so he had thought.

"Please sit down. I take it you are doing well, Mr. Hashiba?" One look at the raven-haired teen told Sora that Cain was not going to let the whole thing blow over. Maybe it was the wary intelligence Sora could see in those golden-green eyes. Or maybe it was simply the way the Earl held himself. He looked like he wanted answers of some sort, and he'd like them sooner rather than later.

"Call me Sora. I'm not old enough to be Mister Hashiba." Sora plopped down in the offered seat with a grin. He saw Shinichirou do the same, albeit more gracefully, as Nanami took up the customary position of every butler by standing behind Shinichirou. "I'm doing fine though." He felt his grin twist into a rueful smile. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't."

"It was my pleasure to do so." Cain gave him a small smile. The Earl was actually quite pretty, Sora realized with something akin to shock. Where had that thought come from? "I was wondering if you could possibly tell me what happened. It's a little bit worrisome when someone's carriage explodes, especially when that someone is the brother of a delegate."

Embarrassment rushed through Sora and he was certain it was visible on his face. "That's kind of a problem. You see, I don't remember what happened, or even why I was in that carriage in the first place. I usually walk to and from school." The streets of London were more often busy than not, making it more practical for him to walk whenever he could.

"I see. In any case, I'm glad to see you are well." Cain realized at this point that it would be pointless to question Sora further. If he didn't know, he didn't know, and Sora couldn't lie for anything. Cain's silver-haired manservant, Riff, entered the room with tea as the conversation turned to more mundane things.

Sora hardly listened to them gossip. The uneasy feeling from the other day had yet to fully disappear. If anything, it had grown stronger, and the nightmare hovering in the back of his mind did absolutely nothing to soothe him. Plus there was this Nao-kun Matsuri had mentioned. He had never heard of Nao before that day in the hospital. The picture itself had been an odd find, as Nanami and Shinichirou had gotten rid of most of their belongings when they moved from Japan to London. Sora had found it in a small box labeled 'Yoru's'. Come to think of it, he had never asked who Yoru was. He had kind of just assumed this Yoru person had lived in their house as part of the last delegation group.

Which didn't explain why he was in the picture, or how Matsuri had known who was in it.

"_Cain_!" The loud screech cleaved through the steady conversation and Sora's unwanted musings. A blonde little girl stood in the doorway to the room, hands on her small hips. Sora decided she would have been very cute if her face had not been twisted with anger.

"That must be his sister," he heard Nanami mutter to Shinichirou.

With fire burning in her blue eyes, she stomped over to Cain, who was looking oddly at her as though he had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. His guests seemed to have been unnoticed by her.

"How dare you leave for three days _again_ without telling me, Big Brother!" she bellowed, a finger coming out to poke him mercilessly. "Not only that, you left _Oscar_ here to help!" For such a little thing, she had a really deafening voice.

Cain winced. "Merry, can we talk about this later? I'm in the middle of entertaining a few guests."

The girl blinked and turned, finally taking notice of her brother's company. "Oh. Fine then, Big brother, we'll come back to this later." After shooting her brother a glower, she blasted them with a brilliant smile. Sora had thought correctly; she really was cute. "I am Merryweather Hargreaves. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Shinichirou nodded. "I am the Japanese Delegate, Shinichirou Minato. This my younger brother, Sora, and my butler, Kai Nanami." He motioned to each in turn.

Nanami gave a small bow, a gentle smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

Sora grinned at the little girl. "Nice to meet you."

She eyed him for a moment before plopping down next to him on the sofa. "Why are you here to see Big Brother? Not a lot of people tend to visit us. It's usually just Oscar and my governesses."

"Well, he saved my life," Sora explained as Cain, having seen that Merry wasn't going to create much mischief at the moment, picked up his conversation with Shinichirou.

"Oh, so you're the one whose carriage exploded," she exclaimed with a nod of her head. _Has everyone heard about it?_ Sora wondered a bit irately. Merry continued speaking. "Big brother is always trying to help people, even if it never seems like it. Why don't I give you a reading? It won't tell you who the culprit was, but it might help you find out why."

"A reading?" All Sora could imagine were books, and he didn't see how that would help at all.

"A tarot card reading," Merry clarified. "I used to give them all the time, before I met Big Brother."

_Tarot cards?_ Sora wondered. Was that really any better than books? Well, it couldn't hurt, right? "Sure, why not?" he agreed with a shrug and a grin.

She flashed him a smile. "Okay then. Big Brother, I'm borrowing your guest for a few minutes!" Sora was being tugged out of the room before Cain could even reply.

"Are you sure that it's fine?" Sora muttered to Merry.

"Of course. Big Brother wouldn't say no to it. You were looking a little bored anyway."

"Nah, I just don't have a head for politics."

* * *

><p>Merry performed several readings for Sora, but for some reason, she was not satisfied with any of them. "They're not accurate," was all she would say, arms crossed as she sat her bed pouting at the cards. "I guess I'm too content at the moment."<p>

Sora decided not to ask. Instead, another idea struck his mind. "What about dream interpretation? That's kind of like tarot cards readings, right?" He looked up at her from where he sat leaning against the bed.

The condescending glance she gave him informed him that dream interpretation was in fact not at all like tarot readings. "And here I was thinking you weren't an idiot like Oscar," she muttered, before speaking up. "Of course not, but if you think it would help, I can certainly listen. I've never tried dream interpretations before."

Sora shot her a glare for the idiot comment, but didn't vocally complain. He didn't know Oscar after all, and Merry seemed to strongly dislike the other man. Maybe the guy wasn't as much of a moron as Merry made him out to be. "Never mind. I just had an odd dream the other day, but it probably doesn't relate to the case at all."

"Just tell me," Merry ordered, poking him. "Dreams are supposed to be messages from the subconscious anyway."

She had the same look in her eyes that her brother had had with his earlier questions regarding the accident. He looked away from her with a frown. "Not much happened. I was a kid again and running away with someone, but they disappeared." His face darkened as he recalled the terror that had gripped him at the other's absence.

"With whom were you running?"

He just shook his head. "Didn't see them. Probably wouldn't have recognized them anyway."

Merry tilted her head. "Why not? Sometimes Big Brother, Riff, and other people I know are in my dreams."

His blue eyes drifted to the window. The sky was probably the same shade of blue as his hair at the moment. Soon the sun would set and sky would be a rosy shade of pink, sliding between the dark leaves. Pink and green. He had never been a big fan of that particular color combination. "There aren't usually people in my dreams."

"Oh. But then you can't know if you would recognize them or not."

Sora didn't answer. His eyes were glued on something outside the window and his head pounded slightly. Her words seemed come from far away. Without him being even aware of it, his hand reached inside his pocket.

"Sora?" Merry tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He did look quite panicked, before his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Then you should pay more attention," she retorted, her small hands on her hips. "It's rude to not listen to a lady when she's talking."

He winced and crossed his arms. "I was listening. I just- " He paused, suddenly seeing what he had pulled from his pocket. His mouth went dry as he looked at the card in his hand.

"You just what?" she demanded only to see the look on his face. "Hey Sora? Sora, is something wrong?"

He didn't seem to hear her. He simply sat there shaking, his eyes wide, his head pounding. Warning bells were going off and he didn't know why. This card, he had never seen it before, and yet… and yet…

The world decided then to go dark.

* * *

><p>The dwindling conversation between Shinichirou and Cain was once more interrupted when the door was thrown open with a bang. "Big Brother, something's wrong with Sora!" Merry rushed into the room and threw herself at Cain, her voice shrill with panic. "He just fainted all of a sudden!"<p>

Cain's eyes widened and he rose to his feet. "Merry, where is he?"

"In my room," she whimpered, staring at him with frightened blue eyes.

The Earl handed Merry over to Riff, and dashed out of the room, closely followed by Nanami and Shinichirou. He bounded up the stairs, and down the corridor, and shoved Merry's partly shut door open. There, on the floor, was Sora, blue eyes closed. Kneeling besides him was a boy with long pink hair that Cain had never seen before (at least, Cain was pretty sure he was a boy). The pinkette's head snapped up at the noise created, treating Cain to a startled pink stare. For a moment, Cain would have sworn his eyes were red. Neither of them noticed Shinichirou and Nanami's arrival until the butler's surprised voice cut into the room.

"Sunao?"

That seemed to be the pink-haired boy's cue to leave. He stood and darted for the balcony. Cain attempted to snag his arm, or even his long hair, only to miss as the boy jumped off it and vanished. Swearing softly the Earl turned back to the prone body on the floor. Nanami was checking Sora's pulse, and Shinichirou had bent to pick something up. The man's face seemed to pale. Cain moved quickly to his side, intent on see the object before the delegate could hide it. It was a tarot card. More specifically, it was a black-bordered Emperor card, the likes of which he had only seen several times before. Each of those times had been connected to Delilah.

Sora's blue eyes blinked open, and he muttered, "Ran?" before unconsciousness reclaimed him.

* * *

><p>The Earl called a certain psychic medium as soon as he had pacified Merry and his guests had been made comfortable. He had insisted that they spend the night, especially since Sora had yet to gain consciousness. "Crehador, I want information on the Japanese delegates as soon as possible. Think you could manage that?"<p>

He could sense the brown haired medium raise an eyebrow. The request was not that odd in one sense, but very unusual in another. "The Japanese delegates? Whatever for, Earl Hargreaves?"

Cain ignored Crehador's mocking tone to explain. "The adopted brother of one Shinichirou Minato was nearly killed when his carriage exploded several days ago and he's since then received a tarot card with a black border. I want to know what kind of connection they have to Delilah, if any, as soon as possible."

This time Crehador frowned. He could hear it. "But they don't normally target delegates, or their relatives, and it would never be in such an obvious fashion."

"That's what makes the whole thing odd. No one targets delegates. The only explanation I can come up with is that Delilah is somehow behind it, yet this doesn't seem like their style at. In any case, he was sent a black-bordered tarot card. That alone deserves being looked into."

Crehador sighed. Once the Earl got wind of a mystery, he just didn't let go. "I can try, if you double the payment. The Japanese tend to keep to themselves. It's difficult to find any of their secrets."

"For all that you hate the wealthy, you do love money don't you?" Cain crossed his arms. "Alright Crehador, you get double. Half now, and half when you find something. I expect to know if their property is part of the diagram at the very least."

"I will need a few extra days too…"

"I'll give you until one week from today. No later."

Crehador knew that tone of voice. "Done Cain. I'll be seeing you in a week."

* * *

><p><strong>I generally don't mind it if people don't review (I certainly don't review every story I read), but I would like to know what people think of this one. So, even if you don't have much to say, please review. ^.^<strong>

**A shout out to Musical Sunrise and irishKaoru again for betaing! Please Review!**


End file.
